He's an egyptain theif and I'm just a slave part 2
by Tai-Garrett
Summary: Ok so meybe Bakura isn't so bad. But I fear there might be more to living with a tomb robber, like the other theifs that live with him. What are they like?
1. Chapter 1

"Well this is just great." I muttered to myself as I looked around curiously.

Everything was a very dark red that resembled blood which, to me, was a very pretty color (Me: Blood red is my most favored color).I sighed heavily as I laid back and closed my eyes.

"At least I'm not in bed with that damn pharaoh by now. I would rather be dead." I said aloud.

"That could be arranged if I say so you know." I shot up instantly and stared at a snickering Bakura who was standing in the doorway.

I smiled lightly as propped myself on my elbows so I was in a more comfortable position.

"I seriously do have to thank you for getting me out of there, I would be happier with you had killed him too." I said watching him intently.

He laughed a little leaning against the door frame.

"What a good slave you are wanting your master to die." he said in a mocking you as he entered and walked over to you.

The mentioning of him being my master made my fist clench the sheets of the bed.

"I hate him! It wouldn't matter to me if he had died! I want to kill him and feel his cold blood run though my hands!" I exclaimed hitting the bed in rage.

By this time I was sitting on my knees hunched over, tears running down my cheeks. I felt his warm hand on my chin lifting it up to look at him.

"We share the same dream." he said wiping my tears away.

I was in a slight state of shock as I looked in his violet eyes. He soon backed away from me and began walking to the door.

"This will be your room from now on, mine's across the hall. If you need something get me, in the morning you can meet everyone else." he said exiting the room leaving me alone once again.

'I_think I should stay here, I mean seriously it's better than being with people who annoy the living hell out of me_' I thought as I laidback down on the bed and closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

The sound of some one knocking on the door awoke me from my slumber.

"Who is it?" I asked rolling over and looking at the door.

"Bakura, I'm coming in." he said opening the door and walking in.

"Good morning." he said closing the door and walking over to the bed.

"What's so good about it?" I asked sarcastically sitting up and stretched my arms.

He looked me up and down then tossed some cloths on the bed next to me. I looked at them then back at him. He was still looking at me oddly.

"What?" I said finally getting annoyed.

"It's nothing, now hurry up and get dressed." he said heading towards the door.

He walked out and closed the door. I looked back over to the cloths then grabbed them and stood up and started changing. As soon I was done I walked out side and looked around. No one was there. It felt kinda creepy to be standing in an empty hallway in a place I didn't know. My eyes soon set on the door across the hall and I walked up to it.

'_Bakura said if I needed anything his room was across the hall so he must be in here._'

I opened the down and quietly walked in. The room was painted a pretty gold and wasn't messy at all. I looked around and saw a pretty bracelet on a small table. I walk up to it and picked it up. It was a beautiful ruby red band that fit perfectly on my wrist. I soon heard footsteps coming to the door. I quickly took off the bracelet and ran over to a curtain and hid behind it. I heard the door open and close.

"Bakura? You here?" some guy said. "I just checked the girls room and she isn't there and..." the man stopped talking and for a brief moment.

I looked around the curtain and saw the man picking up the bracelet off the floor and soon turned around and started looking around. I quickly looked away and hoped he didn't see me.

"Kagome, Kagome, When will the bird come out of its cage? The turtle and the crane slipped out at dawn. Who's that behind you?" the man said pulling curtain open and grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to get away from him.

The man snickered evilly and pushed me on the bed and held my arms above my head. I tried to kick him were it hurts but his legs were pinning mine.

"Stop struggling, girl. You shouldn't have been in here to begin with, now you get your punishment." he said lowering his face down to mine.

I turned my head and he roughly kissed my cheek instead of my lips.

"Get off me right now!" I yelled struggling once again.

"Come on, stop resisting you know you want it you little whore." he said clenching my wrists even harder causing me to yelp in pain.

He began kissing my neck and my collar bone. I soon looked the other way and saw Bakura leaning against the wall. I opened my mouth to call his name but he put his finger to his lips telling me to stay quiet. I almost couldn't believe him; he wasn't going to help me. I looked forward and soon caught on to what he was planning to do. I looked over at the guy and bit his hair and tugged on it lightly. He looked at me, then smiled slyly. He went down to my stomach, which when I'm stretched out like I am, exposed. He kissed it lightly. I saw my chance and brought my knees up quickly and knocked him in the face and continued to flip over so I was on my knees.

"You btch, I should kill you for that!" he yelled holding his nose which was bleeding all over the bed.

"Damn now I have blood all over my bed, I guess I shouldn't have waited for her to do something." Bakura said rubbing his head.

"gasp Bakura! She was going through your room, she was going to steal this if I didn't come along." he said taking the bracelet out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah then why is it in your pocket?" Bakura said walking over to the bed.

The guy turn very pale as Bakura neared him. It looked like he was going to die of fear.

"I...I...c...c...can ex... plain." he said in total fright now.

"Ok then explain why you have my bracelet and why you were going to rape her." he said taking out his sword and putting it up to the guys neck.

End of Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is just great." I muttered to myself as I looked around curiously.

Everything was a very dark red that resembled blood which, to me, was a very pretty color (Me: Blood red is my most favored color).I sighed heavily as I laid back and closed my eyes.

"At least I'm not in bed with that damn pharaoh by now. I would rather be dead." I said aloud.

"That could be arranged if I say so you know." I shot up instantly and stared at a snickering Bakura who was standing in the doorway.

I smiled lightly as propped myself on my elbows so I was in a more comfortable position.

"I seriously do have to thank you for getting me out of there, I would be happier with you had killed him too." I said watching him intently.

He laughed a little leaning against the door frame.

"What a good slave you are wanting your master to die." he said in a mocking you as he entered and walked over to you.

The mentioning of him being my master made my fist clench the sheets of the bed.

"I hate him! It wouldn't matter to me if he had died! I want to kill him and feel his cold blood run though my hands!" I exclaimed hitting the bed in rage.

By this time I was sitting on my knees hunched over, tears running down my cheeks. I felt his warm hand on my chin lifting it up to look at him.

"We share the same dream." he said wiping my tears away.

I was in a slight state of shock as I looked in his violet eyes. He soon backed away from me and began walking to the door.

"This will be your room from now on, mine's across the hall. If you need something get me, in the morning you can meet everyone else." he said exiting the room leaving me alone once again.

'I _think I should stay here, I mean seriously it's better than being with people who annoy the living hell out of me._' I thought as I laidback down on the bed and closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

The sound of some one knocking on the door awoke me from my slumber.

"Who is it?" I asked rolling over and looking at the door.

"Bakura, I'm coming in." he said opening the door and walking in.

"Good morning." he said closing the door and walking over to the bed.

"What's so good about it?" I asked sarcastically sitting up and stretched my arms.

He looked me up and down then tossed some cloths on the bed next to me. I looked at them then back at him. He was still looking at me oddly.

"What?" I said finally getting annoyed.

"It's nothing, now hurry up and get dressed." he said heading towards the door.

He walked out and closed the door. I looked back over to the cloths then grabbed them and stood up and started changing. As soon I was done I walked out side and looked around. No one was there. It felt kinda creepy to be standing in an empty hallway in a place I didn't know. My eyes soon set on the door across the hall and I walked up to it.

'_Bakura said if I needed anything his room was across the hall so he must be in here._'

I opened the down and quietly walked in. The room was painted a pretty gold and wasn't messy at all. I looked around and saw a pretty bracelet on a small table. I walk up to it and picked it up. It was a beautiful ruby red band that fit perfectly on my wrist. I soon heard footsteps coming to the door. I quickly took off the bracelet and ran over to a curtain and hid behind it. I heard the door open and close.

"Bakura? You here?" some guy said. "I just checked the girls room and she isn't there and..." the man stopped talking and for a brief moment.

I looked around the curtain and saw the man picking up the bracelet off the floor and soon turned around and started looking around. I quickly looked away and hoped he didn't see me.

"Kagome, Kagome, When will the bird come out of its cage? The turtle and the crane slipped out at dawn. Who's that behind you?" the man said pulling curtain open and grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to get away from him.

The man snickered evilly and pushed me on the bed and held my arms above my head. I tried to kick him were it hurts but his legs were pinning mine.

"Stop struggling, girl. You shouldn't have been in here to begin with, now you get your punishment." he said lowering his face down to mine.

I turned my head and he roughly kissed my cheek instead of my lips.

"Get off me right now!" I yelled struggling once again.

"Come on, stop resisting you know you want it you little whore." he said clenching my wrists even harder causing me to yelp in pain.

He began kissing my neck and my collar bone. I soon looked the other way and saw Bakura leaning against the wall. I opened my mouth to call his name but he put his finger to his lips telling me to stay quiet. I almost couldn't believe him; he wasn't going to help me. I looked forward and soon caught on to what he was planning to do. I looked over at the guy and bit his hair and tugged on it lightly. He looked at me, then smiled slyly. He went down to my stomach, which when I'm stretched out like I am, exposed. He kissed it lightly. I saw my chance and brought my knees up quickly and knocked him in the face and continued to flip over so I was on my knees.

"You btch, I should kill you for that!" he yelled holding his nose which was bleeding all over the bed.

"Damn now I have blood all over my bed, I guess I shouldn't have waited for her to do something." Bakura said rubbing his head.

"gasp Bakura! She was going through your room, she was going to steal this if I didn't come along." he said taking the bracelet out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah then why is it in your pocket?" Bakura said walking over to the bed.

The guy turn very pale as Bakura neared him. It looked like he was going to die of fear.

"I...I...c...c...can ex... plain." he said in total fright now.

"Ok then explain why you have my bracelet and why you were going to rape her." he said taking out his sword and putting it up to the guys neck.


End file.
